Mamma Said
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Finalmente cuando Kushina Uzumaki sintió que había aprendido a ser una madre, las reglas del juego volvieron a cambiar y una vez más nadie le pudo haber enseñado como sobrellevar todo. Porque no sabia como dejar de ser una madre y mucho menos como dejar volar a Naruto.


**Mamma Said**

 _El Actual Fic participa en el reto temático de Abril-Mayo para el foro Anteiku: ¡No tan muerto!_

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todo derecho a Kishimoto.

El fic esta ubicado en un AU moderno y esta basado en la cancion de Metallica "Mamma Said".

Disfruten la lectura :)

 _Palabras sin contar disclimers, lyrics y comentarios: 685_

* * *

 ** _Mamá, ella me ha enseñado bien. Me dijo, cuando era pequeño,_**

 ** _"Hijo, tu vida es un libro en blanco, no lo cierres hasta haberlo acabado"_**

Aun recordaba cuando su pequeño bebe había dado sus primeros tambaleantes pasos, recordaba con claridad su primer balbuceo con sonido a alguna palabra, definitivamente recordaba todas las noches que paso en vela meciendo a su angelito para que dejara de llorar. Kushina Uzumaki recordaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su pequeño hijo Naruto.

 ** _La flama más brillante arde de prisa, eso es lo que la oí decir_**

¿Cómo olvidar aquellos aterradores días en que había devorado libros de maternidad con la esperanza de aprender todo lo necesario para ser una buena madre? ¡Jamás los olvidaría, había sido tan horrible como cuando tenía que hacer la cartulina de la escuela a última hora! La única diferencia había sido que su madre no le había dado un chanclazo… Ahora ella era "la madre".

 _ **El corazón de un hijo le pertenece a su madre pero debo hallar mi camino.**_

O aquella vez que después del parto estuvo tan cansada que se quedó dormida justo después de cargar a su hijo… Y su maldito esposo había aprovechado para ponerle "Naruto" al bebe. ¡O la paliza que se había llevado Minato!

 ** _Deja ir mi corazón, deja a tu hijo crecer_**

También estaba presente en su mente esos tiempos en los que tenían que vivir por y para él bebe, cuando su casa era un desastre y todo artículo que compasen se media en "¿Pero cuantos pañales vale?"

 ** _Mama, deja en libertad mi corazón o déjalo que pare de latir._**

 _ **"Rebelde" es mi apellido, sangre salvaje en mis venas,**_

 _ **Cuerdas de delantal en mi cuello es una marca que aún tengo**_.

Como esas había miles de historias más que Kushina podría contar, algunas de ellas graciosas otras tristes, algunas sobre los extraños amigos de su hijo y otras sobre su primer corazón roto. Naruto había sido todo su universo, la había hecho pasar enojos y corajes o los momentos más enternecedores. Ella sentía que había logrado su objetivo como mama al ver como su hijo trataba a las damas, sentía que había inculcado buenos valores y que le había enseñado de misericordia, que había estado en todo momento para secar sus lágrimas o compartir sus triunfos.

Finalmente cuando Kushina Uzumaki sintió que había aprendido a ser una madre, las reglas del juego volvieron a cambiar y una vez más nadie le pudo haber enseñado como sobrellevar todo.

 ** _Deje mi casa a una edad temprana, me dijeron que cometía un error,_**

 ** _Nunca busque el perdón, lo que se dijo está hecho._**

De repente el pequeño al que había visto crecer ya no era un pequeño, era un joven hecho y derecho, y estaba orgullosa del pero a la misma vez sentía un hueco en su pecho… Porque Naruto ya no necesitaba a una madre. Su trabajo había concluido justo cuando por fin estaba comenzando a entender a su hijo.

Naruto la quería pero obviamente prefería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, ya no le contaba a ella todos sus problemas como en antaño pues ahora estaba a su lado Sasuke, ya no acudía a ella con lágrimas en los ojos por decepciones amorosas pues había encontrado el amor en una joven de ojos blancos…

 ** _Así que dejemos que este corazón deje de latir_**

La maternidad parece terrorífica pero aprendes poco a poco, lo que nadie te enseña es como dejar de ser una madre, como dejar que tus hijos partan del nido a construir el suyo propio.

 _ **Mama, ahora vuelvo a casa y no soy todo lo que deseaste para mí,**_

 _ **El amor de una madre a su hijo, mudo, deja que sea,**_

 _ **Pensé que nunca iba a perder tu amor, todo lo que me aconsejaste…**_

Kushina Uzumaki no sabía cómo dejar una madre pero quizá con el tiempo se dé cuenta de que no es necesario aprenderlo, tal vez se dé cuenta de que su hijo sin importar que tan grande y exitoso sea ni cuantos amigos tenga siempre va a acudir a ella después de su primera pelea con su esposa, que va a irle rogando por consejos cuando sea padre, que siempre la va a llevar en un lugar importante en su corazón, un lugar que nadie más podría reemplazar; el lugar de la persona que le dio la vida y las herramientas para vivirla . El lugar de una madre.

 _ **Ahora necesito que me abras los brazos para recibirme pero solo noto**_

 _ **Una mirada fría**_

De esta forma Kushina quizá aprendería a que no tiene que renunciar a su hijo, solo tiene que renunciar a la idea de verlo como el niño pequeño que crió y comenzar a verlo como un hombre… Un hombre que si, después de todo necesita a su madre.

 ** _Nunca dejaste en libertad mi corazón, así que ahora dejara de latir._**


End file.
